Xtreme Prostitute and Snivellus Chat
by yummycherrygum
Summary: An exquisite chat between the two hottest and most perverted creatures that lurk within the Hogwarts walls. You can get more of this with 3 anual payments of 79.95! Lyk durr!


**Author's Note: Lyk lol! This is lyk lol real! lol! lyk...**

**ENJOY**

**MMAKY!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**CLITORUS!!!!!!**

1:19 PM **SNIVELLUS**: MY GIRLFRIEND JUST RAPED MY KITTEN!!

1:20 PM **XTREME prostitute**: lyk lol omg me lyk 2 lol omg lyk

**SNIVELLUS**: MMM I WEANNA LIQ YA GLAWP

**XTREME prostitute**: lol ur such a qt

**SNIVELLUS**: MMM I KNO ME IS QT YA GLAPW AARGH

1:22 PM dear virginity, where are you qt?

1:23 PM **XTREME prostitute**: lyk totly lol lyk geeze

**SNIVELLUS**: OH U WHORE

**XTREME prostitute**: heyy i gots a vagina deeesseee

**SNIVELLUS**: SKANK BUT I LUUUUUUV IT

MY TONGUE IS VERY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG

1:24 PM **XTREME prostitute**: my clitorus is 5 feet long lol lyk

**SNIVELLUS**: MINE TOO!

**XTREME prostitute**: nuh uh gf

1:25 PM **SNIVELLUS**: QT

**XTREME prostitute**: i no i am

1:26 PM **SNIVELLUS**: YAH U SLUT SKANK ;)

**XTREME prostitute**: **licks clitorus** Yummy! Cherry!

**SNIVELLUS**: GUUUUUUUUUUUUM

1:27 PM GLAWP/SLAWP

1:31 PM **XTREME prostitute**: lyk lol

lol

lol

**SNIVELLUS**: DID YOU RAPE MY GOLDFISH?

LOL

1:32 PM LIKE

OMG

TEEHEE

**XTREME prostitute**: my bf told me dat my clitorus is very much lyk jelloo

**SNIVELLUS**: I WANNA ORGASM BUT I CANNNNN'T

THAT HELPED A LEETLE

OH

MY

GOSH

TEE

HEE

1:34 PM lyk durr my schnizzel homey GOSH SLAWP

THAT WAS A TERRIF ORGASM

MY NAME IS JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMMER SHMIDT

**XTREME prostitute**: lyk lol

1:35 PM

**SNIVELLUS**: WANNA RAPE HARRY???

**XTREME prostitute**: lyk wanna hafe a treesome

**SNIVELLUS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WI / HARRY

**XTREME prostitute**: nuh uh

wit snape

**SNIVELLUS**: AH PLZ?????????

**XTREME prostitute**: lol noooo

lyk geeeeeeze

**SNIVELLUS**: LOL YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

1:36 PM JESUS CHRIST IS MY SAVIOR I WANNA EAT HIS FEEEEEEEEEEEET

**XTREME prostitute**: lyk lol um omg lyk im a qt havin' an orrrrgasm

**SNIVELLUS** : YAH IS IT GOOOD???

1:37 PM OR IS IT SO-S0-SO?

**XTREME prostitute**: yah

sosososososos

**SNIVELLUS**: SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

TEEHEE SAYS SOS

1:38 PM I WANT MCGONAGALL

1:39 PM WICHU & HARRY

MMMMMMMMMM MCGONAGALL

AND DUMBYDORE

**XTREME prostitute**: mmmhmmmm fliwick

**SNIVELLUS**: YUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

1:40 PM **XTREME prostitute**: yummy cheery gummmeh

**SNIVELLUS**: AH YOU SWEETFACE I WANNA EAT YOUR HEMERROIDS

**XTREME prostitute**: lyk lolth

lyk lol

**SNIVELLUS**: LMAO

**XTREME prostitute**: lol

lllloooolll

**SNIVELLUS**: LITERALLY

LMAO LITERALLY

**XTREME prostitute**: lykl wanna have sa 14some

**SNIVELLUS**: HAVE NO ASS LEFT

20BILLIONSOME

**XTREME prostitute**: my asssses got ate by monbkeys

1:41 PM **SNIVELLUS**: AND I ATE DA MONKEYS!!!!!

YUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**XTREME prostitute**: yummy

**SNIVELLUS**: CRUCHY MONKEY BONES

HA, BONER

1:42 PM **XTREME prostitute**: im gonna be the next pussy...cat doll

**SNIVELLUS**: YA GO GRRL

**XTREME prostitute**: rowingglr

**SNIVELLUS**: YAYA

YAYA GRRL

ME A GRRRL

TEEHEE

**XTREME prostitute**: oncee i shovveed a tampon up my ass

**SNIVELLUS**: ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!

1:43 PM **XTREME prostitute**: oo wait... dat was ur ass

**SNIVELLUS**: WE ARE LIKE ONE

MY ASS IS YOUR ASS

**XTREME prostitute**: GALINDA  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:

ELPHABA  
(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTHThere's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:

ELPHABA  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

GLINDA  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is:

GALINDA  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

ELPHABA  
Blonde.

GALINDA  
What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?

ELPHABAI felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:

GALINDA  
My pulse is rushing:

ELPHABA  
My head is reeling:

GALINDA  
My face is flushing:

BOTH  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!:Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

GALINDA  
For your face

ELPHABA  
Your voice

GALINDA  
Your clothing

BOTHLet's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

STUDENTS  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!

GALINDA  
Well: these things are sent to try us!

STUDENTS  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your:

GALINDA AND ELPHABA

ya

**SNIVELLUS**: YA U ARE A HOOR

**XTREME prostitute**: i raped glainda

luk ;ol

lol

1:44 PM **SNIVELLUS**: I LUB YA GLOOP

**XTREME prostitute**: POP OUT OF MY CHERRY

LOL

**SNIVELLUS**: IM GONNA GO RAPE NEVILL

**XTREME prostitute**: I GOTTA GIO GET RAPED BY MY BFFF

**SNIVELLUS**: MORE THAN BOTTOM IS LONG ON HIM

YAH

SEE YA QT

**XTREME prostitute**: LOL LYKB LOL ;LUY,K ;LOLYK ;

BI QT


End file.
